


Don't Be A Fool

by CroissantLover123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Inspired by a Shawn Mendes Song, because why the heck not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroissantLover123/pseuds/CroissantLover123
Summary: Adrien Agreste, model for his father's fashion company 'Gabriel'. Teen heartthrob, yet a complete jerk. When he moves school due to being kicked out of the last one, he meets Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He's dated many girls for fun. Drag and dump. So, why did this one make his heart explode?Inspired by the song 'Don't Be a Fool' by Shawn Mendes.No Kwami AU. Aged up slightly.





	1. Introduction

" _ADRIEN AGRESTE_! Come here this instant!" Gabriel's shrill screech could be heard from miles away, but Adrien didn't care. It was normal for him. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous about the consequences. Gathering some confidence, he strode into the office as if nothing had happened. The bland room stared back blankly, taunting him.

" _What_ is the meaning of this! That is the fourth school in six months! I demand an explanation. _Now_." Gabriel made his way over to his son and cowered over him, though it was to no avail since his son, already being 16, was already the same height as him, if not taller.

"Well, you see, I didn't do anything wrong." Adrien dared look his father in the eye.

"Oh, is that so? _Is that so?!_ Do you call 'beating up other students for fun' nothing? What about that time you got a teacher sent to hospital? Are people really that worthless to you? Listen here. I'm going to say this once and I'm not going to say it again. Anymore crappy behaviour from your puny being will result in consequences making you wish you never existed. _Do you understand?_ "

"I don't know. Do I?" The blond internally smirked.

"You have quite the nerve, don't you, talking back to me like that. Very well. If that's how you want to do it. I'll make you suffer the consequences. Nathalie!"

Said assistant's head popped around the office door. "Yes, sir?"

"Disconnect all wireless connection cables and remove all traces of technology from Adrien's room, please. He will not have them back until further notice."

"Ok, sir. Right away, sir." Within a second, crashing and curses could be heard from the kid's room. All this happened while Adrien stared, filled with shock.

"Father! You can't do that!"

" _Watch me._ Now get lost. I don't want to see your face right now." Gabriel dismissed his son with a wave while the latter exited with a scowl. Only to be called by his father again. Scowl still in place, he made a U-turn.

"Adrien. I almost forgot to tell you. You're moving schools." Gabriel smirked. He knew Adrien hated moving. But he put this upon himself, you can't blame Gabriel.

"WHAT?! No. No way. I'm okay with this school. I'm not moving. And _you_ can't make me." Adrien huffed as he crossed his arms and leaned back, trying to pull off a nonchalant posture. He really wasn't sure if it was working.

"Can't I? _Observe_." Gabriel tapped a few things on his tablet and a few seconds later, the Gorilla appeared in the doorway. Unluckily for Adrien, the Gorilla was about a whole foot taller than him.

"You are now to take Adrien to Collège Françoise Dupont. Any activity otherwise will have you at risk of losing your job. Do you understand?"

The Gorilla hummed in agreement before leaving both Agreste's in the room. Adrien's mouth hung open, unable to stay closed.

"What are you waiting for? _Leave_!" Adrien did as his father ordered, slamming his bedroom door. There was nothing to do. They even took his phone! He _knew_ he should have taken that with him. He jumped onto his bed and slept. He wasn't looking forward to moving, but if his father wanted something done, he _wanted_ something done. Plus, he really, _really_ missed his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had a bad feeling about today. She woke up feeling…odd. It was indescribable. But it was there. So, when she got to school and heard news of a new student that had moved there, she wasn't particularly excited. She met up with Alya, her best friend, who completely exploded on her as soon as she entered the classroom.

"Girl, the new student is none other than _Adrien freaking Agreste_!"

Marinette's eyes widened. "You mean, 'son of Gabriel Agreste' Adrien Agreste?"

Her friend nodded her head vigorously. "Yes! The one and only! He got kicked out of his old school. Apparently, that's the fourth school he's been kicked out of in a span of only _six months!_ "

"I see." Marinette would be lying if she said she wasn't excited. She was. Seeing as she was a fashion designer and Gabriel Agreste was one of the most successful fashion designers in the world, she was excited all right. But the odd sensation in her stomach didn't go away. In fact, it stayed throughout the entirety of the first class. Adrien hadn't shown up at all. Whispers and murmurs were heard all around the classroom.

"Where is my Adrikins? He said he was coming today! Of course, he texted me. I have his phone number, unlike you _peasants_." Chloe's annoying voice could be heard over the hushed communication shared between the class.

It had been four whole hours and Adrien hadn't arrived yet. When people were dismissed for lunch, Marinette was still packing her stuff up.

"Go ahead, Alya. I'll meet you there."

"Okay girl."

Marinette smiled. Alya really was the most amazing friend. She groaned. Not all of her books seemed to fit back in her bag, so she opted to carry them instead. As she was leaving however, Marinette being, well, Marinette, bumped into a rather sturdy wall, dropping her books everywhere.

Blushing uncontrollably at her clumsiness, she immediately apologised. Her shoes were quite interesting to see in moments as such. "Ah! I'm sorry! So, so sorry! I didn't see you!" She bent down to pick up her stuff, not daring to look at the victim of her clumsiness. Said 'victim' smirked as he also bent down to help her.

Her pupils were now twice the size they were before, and the pink hue hadn't erased from her face. "A-Adrien Agreste? _The_ Adrien Agreste?"

"Yes? I think?" Adrien responded, unsure of what else to say.

"Oh! Hi! Um, you don't have to do this, you know. It's my fault I'm clumsy." She reached for the last sheet of paper just as Adrien did, brushing his hand. Both retreated their hands and turned the other way, blushing. Adrien's hand went up to scratch his neck.

"Sorry about that," he grabbed the paper and gave it to her. "Here."

"Thanks!" Marinette smiled brightly at him, leaving Adrien blinded.

"N-no problem."

"Well," Marinette started, getting up and offering a hand to Adrien for him to get up as well. "I really must get going. Alya's probably waiting for me. thank you again. Bye!" She turned around and started walking.

"Wait!" He almost tripped over his own two feet.

Marinette turned back, staring at him expectantly. "Yes?"

"W-what's your name?" Oh great. He could feel himself blushing all over again, with this weird fluttery feeling inside his stomach. It was all very unusual.

She smiled, sticking her hand out for him to shake. "Sorry about that. I almost forgot. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Marinette. That's a lovely name you have there." Adrien said, shaking her hand then bringing it up to his lips.

The bluenette smirked. "What are you trying to do?"

"O-oh! Well, I just – "

"It doesn't matter. I really should go. Bye again!" She waved and headed off, leaving Adrien hanging his mouth open, wondering what the hell just happened.

As for Marinette, well, that strange sensation that was bugging her all day disappeared the second she bumped into the blond.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's another chapter to keep y'all going! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We like Badass!Adrien.
> 
> And we like him a lot. 
> 
> :)

Adrien slammed his bedroom door. He dug his face into his pillow and screamed as loud as he could. What _was_ this? Why was this bothering him so much? This feeling…it was strange. He'd never felt it before. It was as if someone had released a large number of butterflies inside of him, fluttering and tickling his insides. They radiated heat, warming him up; especially his cheeks. He was normal around others, it was just her. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

_She_ made him feel like this.

He'd dated plenty of girls before. For fun. Though, he never liked them, they were just attractive. It was always a simple relationship. He'd ask them out, drag them along then dump them whenever he felt like it. It always ended in tears, but he didn't care. He just moved from one girl to the next. Most would consider him a playboy – doing what he wanted, when he wanted – but it is what it is. So yes, he'd dated plenty of girls. Yes, he had experience. So, why was this bluenette making his insides melt like no-one else?

* * *

"Alya, what was the answer to question 5?"

"Oh, I skipped that one. It was too difficult."

"Well, it must be in the book somewhere! I've looked through it, but I can't find the answer!" Marinette flicked through the textbook, lying on her stomach on her bed while Alya sat opposite her.

"Girl. Calm down. By the way, did you see Adrien Agreste at all today, he didn't go to any of his classes." Alya put her pen down, sitting upright.

The bluenette did the same. "Well, yeah. I kinda may have bumped into him and dropped all my stuff." She blushed at the memory of her face coming into contact with his chest.

Alya smirked. "Well then. He was in school but didn't show up to any of his lessons. That, and it was his first day. Good job, I think. Listen Marinette," Alya's smile had dropped and Marinette became nervous as to why her friend's mood had changed so quickly.

"Hm?"

"Do you like him?"

"Who, Adrien?! No! I could never!" Marinette was outraged by the idea of having a crush on him. The blush was simply at the reminder of her clumsy accident.

"Good, because that Agreste kid may be hot as hell, but he's the biggest playboy out there. He picks up girls, strings them along and dumps them whenever. He just uses them."

Marinette's face grew pale. "He really does that?"

"Yup. Dumps them like they're worthless. Read about it online. That kid means nothing but trouble. Don't let him lure you in, Marinette."

"Don't worry Alya. I could never imagine myself having a crush on him."

"I know, it's just that I don't want you getting hurt." Alya patted her shoulder.

"I know," came the bluenette's reply. "And I love you for that."

* * *

Math. The most boring, most useless, most _complicated_ lesson in the history of lessons.

"- so that would be the graph for the equation in part (a). Any questions?"

Max raised his hand.

"Yes, Max?"

"Miss Bustier, I think you've plotted a point wrong."

"Oh yes. So I have. Thank you Max, you're a – "

Miss Bustier stopped taking when the door burst open. Everyone turned their heads as Adrien marched into the class and took a seat at the back. Chloe immediately got up and practically sat on top of him.

"Adrikins! Where _were_ you? I texted you yesterday!" She tapped his chest teasingly with her manicured finger.

Adrien flinched. Though, he didn't hesitate to push his childhood friend away, giving her an icy glare. "Chloe. Long-time no see."

Chloe's face turned red. She turned to face the others. "He doesn't know what he's talking about, we saw each other 5 days ago, remember?" She turned back to Adrien and winked to let him in on the secret, indirectly telling him to play along.

"You mean 5 _years_ ago? I don't know if you've noticed, Chloe, but I changed my number around the time we got separated. So, I don't know who you were talking to, but it definitely wasn't me."

Chloe huffed and went back to her seat, head held high, muttering to herself.

Marinette was surprised, to say the least. No-one had ever stood up to Chloe before. She was a bully. She would torment you for the rest of your life if you tried anything. So seeing Adrien do that and Chloe do nothing about it, that was…wow.

He made eye contact with her and she smiled, waving at him and then turning around to continue listening to the lecture. Adrien tried to hide his blush by burying his face deeper into his hoodie, ignoring the fuzzy feeling inside. He was Adrien Agreste, for god's sake! He wasn't supposed to let some ordinary girl make him feel like this! But her smile was _so_ _precious_. God, that girl is going to be the end of him. Whether he liked it or not.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Marinette got home that day, she did some research. On Adrien, of course. She wanted confirmation on what Alya had told her, since she didn't believe it for a second. Adrien, who _blushed_ every time he saw her and _smiled_ at her all day, could never be a 'playboy'.

"' _Adrien Agreste, teen heartthrob. But also a heartbreaker. A model he has newly dumped goes into the crucial details of their short-lived relationship, where he supposedly 'used her' to improve his image.'_ " Marinette read aloud from her computer screen, her eyes widening considerably as she continued.

"' _The model claims that he's never loved her and confirmed that he only used her as a means of increasing his status.'_ Well, that's a bunch of crap. Isn't that right, Tikki?" The cat in question meowed in approval. "It's not true. I know it isn't." At least, that's what she told herself, again and again. If all the articles she read were telling the truth, she doesn't know what she'd do.

* * *

"Adrien."

Adrien jumped a little in his seat at the shrill echo of his father's voice. "Father."

"How is your new school? No misbehaviour, I hope. Not after what happened last time."

The boy winced. How could he forget? After his many rebellious acts, he usually got punished by getting his phone confiscated or the Wi-Fi being cut off. But after Gabriel found out about the truancy on his first day, he got something way worse. It left a mark, it did – a massive one on the whole left side of his face. It took an excessive amount of make-up to cover _that_ up.

"No, father. This school is perfect."

"Good. It better be. Now, eat up. You've got 2 photoshoots scheduled for after school, so you need to look your best." Gabriel left the dining room, much to Adrien's relief. He wasn't lying about anything, though. This school _is_ perfect, all thanks to a certain blue-eyed girl.

* * *

"Goodbye, maman. I'll see you after school. Bye papa!" Marinette left for school, determined to make her plan work. She'd spent all night reading articles all about Adrien, and she came to the conclusion that he _really_ needed a friend. Someone he could talk to and trust.

Arriving at the steps of the school entrance, she took a deep breath, hoping she wouldn't trip into him like last time. She wasn't early, but she wasn't late either and people were scattered around the courtyard talking to their friends. _Of course._ Of course he wasn't here. He had to 'keep up his reputation' after all. She really needed to give him a good scolding once she saw him.

Pushing all plans for today aside, Marinette decided to talk to her friends. She walked up to Alya, giving her a surprise hug from behind.

Alya screamed, her arms flailing uselessly at her sides. Marinette let go, laughing the whole time, giving a thumbs up to the camera pulled out by Alix. Alya wasn't happy, at all.

"Marinette! Ugh, come here you –! "

Marinette didn't have time to hear what her best friend had to say. She was already running away laughing.

* * *

The bell rang, signalling the beginning of registration. Marinette had already run to her classroom, away from Alya. She hopefully glanced around but couldn't see a mop of blonde anywhere. Except Chloe, of course, but to Marinette, she was irrelevant.

"Girl, who are you looking for?" Alya slid in the seat next to her, shrugging off her bag.

"Oh no-one. It's just...no-one." Marinette turned to look the other way to avoid her best friend's judging expression.

"Really? You expect me to _believe_ that bull- "

A piercing screech filled the room.

"Chloe? What happened?" Sabrina tried to comfort her friend.

"My nail _broke_!" Chloe whined. "I simply _cannot_ have a broken nail in front of Adrien. What kind of crap quality nails does this parlour do? Sabrina, call them and tell them they're fired. Then, go find another nail salon. Only the best, remember?"

Alya rolled her eyes. "She's mad. Honestly. Even if Adrien did date her, she'd be in for a surprise. Not a good one, at that."

Marinette frowned at her friend's words. "Alya, just because Adrien has a bad history of relationships doesn't mean that he's a bad person. Stop judging him!"

Before Alya had time to protest, Adrien entered the classroom. Obviously, the first person he looked for was Marinette. Their eyes met and the bluenette waved at him. Adrien smiled, waving back. Chloe took her chance.

" _Adrikins!_ I've been thinking," Chloe started, pouncing onto him.

"Well, _that's_ a first," came his reply. He pushed her away, keeping her at arm's length.

Chloe glared at him, ignoring the silent but evident chortles of her classmates. "I've decided that I'm going to forgive you. For yesterday. And that _ridiculous_ statement you just said. Only on the condition that you _never_ spare a glance at the _filthy_ baker's daughter again." She turned to Marinette, pulling a nasty face and laughed a stingy, stomach-lurching laugh.

Something inside Adrien snapped. "Chloe. Get this. _I. Don't. Like. You._ At all. In any way, shape or form. Maybe before, but not anymore. Look, I don't know _what_ happened while I was away, but I don't like it. Fix up. And if you ever, _ever_ say anything about Marinette or her friends again, I _will_ come for you."

During his speech, Chloe had moved back. If anything, Adrien was scary when he used that tone. She'd learnt that over their short time together as kids. Whimpering, she ran outside the classroom door, presumably to the toilet to sob alone. Sabrina followed her, of course, giving nasty glances to Adrien while leaving. Adrien just shrugged, taking a seat.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Nino exclaimed. "No-one's ever stood up to Chloe like that. Guess she's put back in her place now, huh? Anyway, how are things?"

"Not bad, bro," Adrien replied, offering a fist bump which Nino gladly returned. "You?"

"Same as ever, dude. Same as ever."

Adrien and Nino had become close friends since he stood up to Chloe the first time. Because of this, Adrien decided to move to the front next to him. This _was_ his first friend since… _forever_ , honestly. He was glad he'd been blessed with Nino.

Madame Bustier arrived, panting slightly. "Sorry for being late," she said, looking around the class. "Where's Chloe?" She narrowed her eyes.

"She's gone to the bathroom, Madame Bustier," Marinette informed.

"Okay. And I assume Sabrina has gone with her?"

Marinette nodded. Madame Bustier sighed, clapping to get everyone's attention. She then took attendance and began the lessons.

Adrien filled with boredom. Everything Madame Bustier was saying was stuff he already knew from before. It's not his fault the syllabus changed with the school. He exhaled and rest his head on the desk.

A few minutes passed before he felt a small tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he found Marinette smiling sweetly at him. She shoved a piece of paper into his hands and signalled for him to turn around. Adrien complied, smiling to himself. He unfolded the piece of paper, with Marinette's fine handwriting.

**'** **Meet me in the school gardens at lunch xx'**

Adrien was thrilled. One, because she asked to speak to him alone. Two, because she added _two kisses_ to the end of the note! However tempting it was to turn around and embrace her tightly, probably even kiss her, he knew he should take things easy. They'd only known each other for two days, after all. Guess that's how long it took for the blond to fall deep into the pit of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D  
> Have a great day/night whatever time it is where you are! <3
> 
> EDIT: Thank you to those who pointed out my massive mistake! I apologise for that, it was weird. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Throughout the morning, Adrien kept glancing at the clock. He got in trouble in Madame Mendeliev’s class, but he didn’t care. He snuck a look at the clock again. 20 more minutes. That’s all.

“Adrien Agreste! If I catch you staring at that clock once more, I’ll be sure you don’t go to lunch!”

Well, he _really_ didn’t want that. He groaned, sticking his middle finger up at the teacher once she turned around, earning a few snickers around the class. Madame Mendeliev turned around again. Adrien could practically see the smoke escaping her head. 

“What’s so funny, huh? Agreste, I assume you’ve been making trouble. You’re staying behind! No excuses!” Madame Mendeliev turned around, content with the silence. Adrien’s jaw dropped, not believing his luck. Seriously, now? Did he really have to do this _now?_

“No! Madame Mendeliev, please. I can do after school, not at lunch. Just let me go to _lunch!”_ Adrien tried to protest but his teacher was stubborn.

“Listen here. I think you’ve forgotten that some of us have _lives_ outside of school. I need to get home after school. There is no way I’m wasting my after-school time to teach you basic manners. Now shut up and let me teach the lesson.” She huffed and continued scratching the board with her pen.

Adrien rolled his eyes and blew a bubble with his chewing gum. “You don’t even know if it was me they were laughing at. It could have been your face, I know I’d laugh at that,” he murmured the last bit seeing as he didn’t want to get into more trouble.

“Right. Agreste, get out. _Now_.” Madame Mendeliev pinched the bridge of her nose. “And by the way, I know it was you. Your reaction says it all. You’ve been here three days, I’ve been here three years! I think I’d know who’s doing what! And, if you’re not back here at lunch I’ll make sure your father gets contacted. Understand?”

Adrien had no other choice but to obey. He really didn’t want his father to find out or make him move again. Especially not since he met Marinette. On his way out, he looked over at her. She looked upset, maybe even a little disappointed. Nino gave him an encouraging thumbs up while Alya shook her head. He sighed, dropping his head, not even bothering to make eye contact with anyone else.

“Where do I go?”

“To the principal’s office. Hurry up. _Now!”_

He dragged himself out. Great. The one damn day he could properly talk to Marinette, he gets kept in. Curse his luck!

Marinette bowed her head. She really felt bad for Adrien, and she really wanted to speak to him. She had an idea.

“Madame Mendeliev, what’s the time?”

Madame Mendeliev scowled. “There’s a clock on the wall. Read it.”

“But, is that _really_ the right time?”

The teacher checked her watch then the clock. “It is the correct time Mlle Dupain-Cheng. Now please, let me continue!”

“But what about – “

“NO! Mlle Dupain-Cheng, go to the principal’s office! And stay behind at lunch. I will _not_ tolerate people who waste my time!”

Marinette smirked. Well, at least she could talk to Adrien now.  

-

Adrien sat outside the principal’s office, sulking. He saw Marinette arrive – much to his shock – and his mood immediately dissipated.

“Marinette? What are you doing here?”

“I told you I needed to tell you something, so here I am!”

Adrien felt his heart warm up. She got into trouble just to talk to him? He had to act nonchalant, so he didn’t seem too eager. “Oh. Ok.”

Marinette opened her mouth to speak but Principal Damocles opened the door. “Adrien Agreste? Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Please enter and sit down.”

He shut the door once the two had entered and sat on his chair. “Now, why are you here?”

Adrien spoke first. “I lost focus in class.” He crossed his arms and looked to is side.

Principal Damocles nodded and turned to Marinette, expecting her to say something.

“Oh! I was asking for the time, since I thought the clock was incorrect. Madame Mendeliev got annoyed. Though, I really don’t understand _why_ , I was only asking for the time.”

Principal Damocles sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Since, Adrien - you’re new here and Marinette - you’re a good student, I’ll let you off this time. But please, concentrate next time?”

Both teens nodded and left. Marinette headed back to class and turned around because it was suspiciously quiet. Adrien wasn’t there.

“Adrien?”

She saw him creeping around a corner, possibly to truant. Taking a deep breath, she followed him.

Adrien heard footsteps, so turned around only for Marinette to slap his head. He rubbed it, wincing at the contact.

“What the hell was that for?!”

“Well, I don’t want you to get in trouble for bunking class. Get back there!”

“ _What?”_ Seriously? She slapped him to stop him bunking?  

Before he could even speak, Marinette grabbed his hand and pulled him to the classroom door, knocking before opening it.

“Ah, you two. Stay outside, I’ll call you in when class is over.” Madame Mendeliev was clearly cross with the two, so she sent them out again.

Marinette nodded and then stepped backwards while Adrien made a face at his teacher. The bluenette sat on the floor against the wall. She patted the space next to her. Adrien scowled.

“It’s dirty.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and pulled him down next to her. He yelped quietly, brushing his shoulder. “That wasn’t very nice.” He adjusted himself to get comfortable.  

“Nah, I really wasn’t. But then again, neither are you!”

“Hey! I can be nice!”

Marinette only laughed in response. “Adrien, you’re nowhere _near_ nice. You’re stuck up, grumpy and your ego is bigger than _you_. Believe me when I say that’s an achievement. You’re a freaking giant!”

Adrien chuckled, swatting her hand away. Marinette smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. Adrien’s breath hitched; it was a bold move that he never expected from her. She must be really amiable if she sees something that could make a budding friendship in _him_.  

“Adrien. Remember how I said I needed to tell you something?”

Adrien blushed and turned away. He really liked how his name flowed out her mouth; it came so _easily_ to her. “Y-Yeah?”

“I just want you to know that I consider you as a friend and you’re free to talk to me at any time. About anything. Don’t keep secrets, it’s not healthy.”

Adrien blinked. Once. Twice. Was this really happening?

“Sure?” He didn’t really know where this was going.

“You’ll tell me if anything happens, right?”

“Oh! Yeah. I will.” He sounded surer than before, glad someone was there for him. Aside from Nino. Nino was an amazing friend.

“Great! So, I was actually thinking that we should meet up.”

Adrien choked on air. Meet up? Already? They’d only just established their friendship and she was already asking for a meet up? Judging by the expression on his face, Marinette coughed.

“You know, to get to know each other a little better.”

Adrien let go of a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “Oh! Yes! Of course. To get to know each other better, yeah.” He was sure his cheeks were slightly tinted, but he had to play it cool. “Wow, Mari. I didn’t know you wanted me that bad!” He added with a smirk. He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on top of it. She pushed him away from his nose, shaking her index finger side to side.

“No way! You’re my friend, Adrien. I would never do that to you!”

His smile faltered a little, so he forced a grin on. “Friends. Of course.”

Marinette was oblivious to the change in his mood. “So, Saturday it is? How about 2?”

Adrien winked. “2 it is, Princess.” He clicked his tongue and pointed finger guns at her.

Marinette wore a deadpan expression. “Don’t – don’t ever do that again.”

He laughed and held his hands up in mock surrender. “Whatever the Princess wishes.”

Marinette was about to yell at him when the bell rang, and students poured out of their classroom. Alya made eye contact with Marinette and they seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes while Adrien and Nino fist bumped.

  _“Girl, what **was** that?” _

_“Relax, Alya. I got this. You go on without me.”_

_“Be careful, girl.”_

_“Will do.”_

Madame Mendeliev popped her head out of the class. “Ah, Agreste and Dupain-Cheng. Get in here, now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All's fun and games when you're in a quiet class with Madame Mendeliev!
> 
> "You've been here three days, I've been here three years!" Let's see who gets the reference. I'm sorry but I thought it was perfect to use this! 
> 
> Thank you for all reviews and support and kudos and everything! It makes my day! ^_^
> 
> Have an amazing day you bootiful hoomans!
> 
> Note: I'm back to spontaneous updates because, heh, impulsive writing...
> 
> :)


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien knocked on Gabriel's office door. He cracked his knuckles as a nervous gesture while he waited for his father's response. He didn't have to wait for long, however, since Nathalie opened the door almost immediately. She glanced up at him through her glasses as if expecting something.

"Adrien."

"Oh I was, um, just going to ask father if I could go out on Saturday for the day."

Nathalie nodded her head curtly. "Go on in."

Adrien smiled at her and entered. Gabriel was on his tablet, scribbling some sort of design. Probably for his new autumn line, Adrien assumed. He cleared his throat to indicate his presence. Gabriel only spared a glance at his son before sticking his eyes back to his tablet.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy? Hurry up then get lost."

"Father, I was going to ask for permission to leave for the whole day on Saturday."

Gabriel abruptly stopped his task. He put his drawing pen down. The only time Adrien ever asks for a day off is if he has a date. Does that mean –

"Adrien, why are you asking?"

Adrien fidgeted with his fingers. He's done this so many times before and he _was_ a rebellious child, so he shouldn't be nervous. But he was. Because this was _Marinette_ they were talking about. Well, Gabriel didn't need to know that.

"Oh, I've made some friends and I would like to go out with them."

Gabriel let go of his breath. "You made friends already?"

"Yeah?"

"You sound unsure. Are you sure you're not paying them?"

"Father. Why would I do that?" Adrien's voice was stern, as if warning Gabriel not to go any further. What the heck was it with his dad?

Gabriel scoffed. "Fine. Nathalie, clear Adrien's schedule for Saturday."

Adrien gave Gabriel a small smile. "Thank you, father."

Gabriel waved his hand. "Yes, yes. Now go away I have work to do. I don't want to see you at all today."

Adrien bowed his head and stormed out of the office. Whenever he tried to show a gesture of kindness towards his father, he never pays any attention. He got into his room and went online. A few minutes later, a faint noise could be heard from outside his window, so Adrien decided to investigate. He opened his window and the noise got a little louder. It sounded like an animal.

"Hang on there, little guy. I'm coming."

He climbed onto the window frame, shimmying down the pipe next to it. With a soft thud, he landed on the grass. Behind him, the bushes rustled. Adrien grabbed a large stick and pushed the small branches of the bush aside. In the clearing, there was a cat with fur ebony black. His green eyes reminded Adrien distinctly of his own.

"Hey there, kitty. What's up with your leg?"

The cat's front leg was bent a little out of shape and it was scarily thin. It meowed as some sort of response.

"Ok little guy. Let me pick you up, ok?"

" _Meow_."

"I'm taking that as a 'yes'."

Adrien gently picked up the cat, making sure he didn't hurt him any further. The cat didn't object, purring.

"That's it, little guy. Tell you what, I'm going to call you Plagg. Do you like that name?"

Plagg nuzzled his head against Adrien's chest and closed his eyes.

Adrien laughed. "Ok Plagg. Welcome to the Agreste family."

The blond realised that his father would never let him have a pet. But, he had an idea. He knew just the person to help him.

* * *

"Girl, why would you ask him to meet up with you?"

Marinette rolled her eyes. " _Because_ , Alya, he needs a friend and I think that I can give that to him. I can't bear seeing anyone unhappy."

"Yeah, true. He's pretty close with Nino too."

"Oh, so you have a thing for Nino now?" Marinette smirked.

"What? Why would you think that! I literally only mentioned his name!" Alya tried her best to hold herself together but the shade of her face betrayed _everything_.

"Marinette! Someone's here for you! Says he's from school!" Sabine called out.

Alya and Marinette made eye contact, both girls confused as hell. Why would someone from school want to see her? Like, right now?

"Uh send them up please, maman!"

A few tense minutes later, someone knocked on Marinette's loft door.

"Come in?"

The loft door opened, and Adrien entered, holding a black cat. He closed the door and put Plagg on the floor.

"Adrien? What are you doing here?" Marinette asked, while Alya was trying to figure out what was going on.

Adrien scratched his neck. "I found this cat in a bush and his leg is broken. I thought you'd know what to do."

Marinette smiled. "Yeah. I have a cat too."

Adrien's head shot up. "Really?"

"Yeah. She's hiding behind Alya."

Adrien waved at Alya, who hesitantly waved back.

Marinette picked Plagg up, scratching his head.

"Awwww! Bonjour minou! How are you?"

Plagg contently meowed, nestling in Marinette's arms.

"What's his name?" Marinette asked, mostly to break the visible tension in the room.

Adrien cleared his throat. "I decided to call him Plagg."

"That's a nice name."

"Thanks." Adrien scratched the back of his neck.

Alya coughed. "So, Adrien. You've been here about three days and you've already caused havoc." She crossed her arms.

Marinette glared. "Alya!"

Adrien smiled nervously. "Well, I guess I just have bad luck."

"I see." Alya seemed sceptical but nodded her head anyway. Her phone beeped.

"It's my mom. I have to go and babysit the twins. I guess I'll leave you two to it. See you!"

"Bye Alya!" Marinette hugged her best friend. Adrien waved. Once Alya left, Marinette put Plagg on her chaise and stroked his back.

"Don't mind Alya. She just doesn't trust people straight away because of previous issues."

Adrien slowly walked over to Tikki, crouching. "It's ok. I get that a lot."

"The not trusting bit?"

"Yeah, that's just how I am." He shrugged and petted Tikki, who rubbed her head against Adrien's hand. Marinette laughed.

"She seems to like you. That's a good sign."

Adrien smiled. "Yeah. But, what do I do about Plagg?"

"You should take him to the vet."

"Yeah. Do I need like, insurance?"

"I mean, yeah. I'd get it if I were you."

"Oh god."

"What?"

"I need to keep Plagg a secret from father."

Marinette's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"He doesn't allow pets. Or any sort of thing like that."

"What? Does he have allergies?"

"I…don't think so? I really don't know too much about my father. We're not exactly close."

Marinette frowned. Then, her eyes lit up with a spark. "I've got an idea!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! You could keep Plagg here! I can pay for pet insurance and everything! Don't worry, my parents are absolute softies when it comes to cats. _Especially_ my dad."

Adrien's heart was bursting with excitement. It died down after a few seconds and he protested. "There is no way you're paying for Plagg's insurance. I'll provide you with the money. Don't worry about that."

"But I can do it, you know."

"I insist, _Princess_." He smirked as he glanced over at Marinette to see her reaction, but she remained unfazed. Well, that's a first.

"Seriously?" She was trying to look serious, but even Adrien could see that she was trying to fight off a smile. "With that comment, you're definitely paying."

"I wasn't planning on letting you pay anyway."

"Shut up." Marinette crossed her arms and pouted.

"Fine. How about I call you Nette?"

Marinette's face softened. "I actually really like that name."

Adrien picked Tikki up and sat next to Marinette on the chaise. "Cool! What about the vets?"

"Oh yeah! Let me ask my parents about it."

* * *

Marinette's parents gladly agreed to keep Plagg and sent both teens to the vet that Marinette took Tikki to.

"Fu's Pet Surgery?" Adrien read the sign.

"Yeah. He's amazing, super helpful. Plus, he helps with therapy and other things." Marinette pushed open the door and the bell rang, indicating her presence. Adrien followed her, ducking to dodge the wind charms.

"Ah, Marinette. I see you've brought a friend with you."

"Yes Mr Fu. This is Adrien and he found Plagg here on the floor with a broken leg. I was wondering if you could help with this?"

"Of course, Marinette. Place him on the table."

Marinette gently put Plagg down on the table. Adrien was observing the room. He could tell that Fu was superstitious, judging by all the charms dangling everywhere and the strong scent of burning incense.

Once Fu had finished wrapping up Plagg's leg, he gave some advice to Adrien on how to help him heal quicker.

"Would you like to make regular appointments?"

Adrien nodded. "Yeah. That would be nice, thank you."

"Ok. He's all yours now."

Adrien scooped Plagg into his arms while Marinette booped his nose and scratched his head. He turned to Fu.

"How much do I pay?"

"Nothing this time. But, the next appointments will be every three months and will be about €40 per visit. If anything happens, feel free to drop in."

"Thank you so much!" Adrien flashed a smile.

He left the massage parlour and turned to Marinette.

"Hey Nette. I just want to thank you for this. Really. It means a lot to me. I don't usually have friends and when I do, they only use me for fame. But you - you're different. I just want to thank you."

Marinette blushed at the compliment. "Y-You're welcome."

Adrien started to feel his cheeks heating up as well. He could make her blush too! It wasn't much, but it sure _was_ a start.

"And, Nette?"

"Hm?"

"Is it ok if I come over every afternoon to visit Plagg?" He was sure he looked so nervous, which was really unlike him. You really can't blame him, though. It's his first ever time feeling helpless.

"Sure! I'm sure he'd love to see his papa every afternoon! Am I right, Plagg?"

"Meow."

"I'll take that as a yes?" Marinette laughed.

Adrien was too busy trying to keep his composure. Once he had calmed down, he held Plagg up in the air.

"You see, Plagg, I'm your papa. And since you're staying with Marinette here, does that make her your _mama?"_ The blond looked so smug about the question while Marinette blew a raspberry.

"Well, Agreste. I guess it does."

Adrien sputtered. _'She actually fired back?'_ It was unusual for him, since girls always absorbed his words instead of complementing him.

" _Meow_."

"Fine, fine. I'll give you to Marinette."

Marinette squealed and held her arms open. Adrien chuckled.

"It's like you've never held a cat before. Tikki must be jealous."

"Don't be silly! I just love cats!" Plagg hopped into Marinette's embrace and purred.

By then, they'd reached the bakery. Marinette waved at Adrien and was about to open the door when Adrien grabbed her sleeve. She turned around, confused. Adrien leaned close to her ear until she could feel and hear every little breath. Her cheeks flushed.

"Remember, I'll walk home with you to see Plagg tomorrow," he whispered, sending a tingle down Marinette's spine. With a grin, Adrien gave a two-finger salute and took off, leaving Marinette alone to process what happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Marinette. What's up with your face? You look like you've run a marathon! 
> 
> Thank you for all support on this fanfiction! I love you guys so much :D
> 
> I hope you bootiful hoomans have a great day! 
> 
> :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're having an amazing day/night/evening thingy!
> 
> :D

Adrien Agreste may be an arrogant brat, but he was a man of his word. Every morning before school, he would walk to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery to see Plagg. He would then go to school with Marinette every morning. By the time Saturday came, both teens knew quite a bit about each other. Still, Adrien was a little nervous.

"Calm down, Agreste." It was rather difficult to convince himself, but he managed to pull though in the end.

* * *

"Plagg! Get off!" Marinette swatted at Plagg, who had climbed on top of her computer screen. No-one knows how he gets to places as such. Plagg stared at Marinette before hopping off sulkily. Marinette giggled and checked her messages. Adrien had texted her saying he would come to pick her up. She responded and sighed, resting her head against the wall. Tikki climbed into her lap and purred as Marinette stroked her.

"Tikki, do you think Adrien needs a friend?"

"Meow!"

"That's 100% a yes, then," said Marinette, laughing. "I just think he's an amazing person. I really hope I can learn a little more about him or he can open up a little more. I doubt he trusts me, and I need to fix that. I'm...oh god I'm _nervous_!"

Tikki snuggled against the bluenette's stomach as an encouraging boost.

* * *

Adrien cracked his knuckles. Standing outside the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, he took a deep breath and entered. Sabine rushed over to hug him, despite the afternoon rush. She sent him to the back room, where Tom was.

"Ah, Adrien. Good to see you, son," he said as he thumped Adrien's back.

"Good afternoon, M. Dupain."

"You can drop the formalities, son. Call me 'Tom'."

Adrien beamed, feeling comfort for once in his damned life. "Is Marinette ready?"

"Oh yes, just go on upstairs. You know the way."

"Thank you, Tom." With that, Adrien practically dashed up the stairs, cautious of his clothes. He was no animal, after all. (Seriously?)

* * *

Adrien knocked on the trapdoor hesitantly, wondering if he should have just waited it out. He heard the latch turn and the door swung open. Marinette waved down at him, looking surprisingly nervous.

"H-Hey, Adrien!"

"Hey, Nette! Um, how are you?"

"Great!" Marinette replied in a high-pitched voice. "Should we leave?"

"Ok then!"

Marinette seemed quite jittery and on-edge. She almost tripped down the stairs. _Twice_. Adrien had to catch her both times, to which she blushed and barely stuttered out a 'thank you'. Adrien's anxiety grew more, wondering why she was acting like this.

After leaving the bakery, Adrien grabbed Marinette's arm. She almost flung forward, so he had to hold both her arms to keep her steady.

"Marinette, are you ok? You seem really out of it."

Marinette laughed nervously. "Do I? I guess it's just my clumsiness then?"

Adrien raised a brow at her. "Cut the bull, Nette. What's up?"

Marinette sighed. "It's just that I really hoped we could become good friends, you know? You seem like a really nice guy but you're judged really badly and I just think you deserve better. I feel like you're closed off and I want you to open up so I can help."

Adrien's hands went limp, so they dropped to his sides. She… _cared_? She doesn't want to befriend him for fame or money? Did girls like that even _exist_?

Marinette waved a hand over Adrien's eyes. "You ok there? Now _you_ seem out of it!"

Adrien smiled. "Just…thinking." He continued walking.

Marinette caught up. "What about?"

"Oh. Just, about how you're the only girl that wants to be my _friend_ , not girlfriend."

Marinette gasped. "You've never had a friend that's a girl before?"

Adrien smiled sheepishly. "Actually, no. I haven't had a _friend_ before. All the girls want to date me and I'm always too hasty to accept. It _is_ my fault. Plus, Nino was my first ever friend."

The bluenette gaped. "You what? Seriously? Well, what about Chloe?" If Adrien had blinked he would've missed the subtle shudder Marinette gave at her name.

"I…don't really count her as a friend, to be honest. Believe it or not, we used to be stuck to the hip, like siblings. Then, I had to move away to a school, and it all went downhill from there. Especially me being kicked out a few times."

Marinette's face shifted to a determined one. "In that case, I'll make it my duty to be your friend, Adrien Agreste. Understand?"

Adrien had to stifle a laugh. "I do."

Marinette pointed finger guns at him. "You better." She grabbed his arm and dragged him down the street, stopping abruptly afterwards. "Where exactly are we going?"

Adrien smirked. "Follow me Nette," he said, taking the lead.

* * *

The coffee shop door opened with a little jingle. Adrien and Marinette walked in, taking a seat by the window.

"I like this place. It's small, cosy, and just simple really. And sometimes, I guess simple is all you need," Adrien said.

"Yeah," breathed Marinette, "I guess so."

"So, how about we order a little something?" Adrien asked, though he didn't wait for an answer since he already called over the waiter.

After placing the orders, both teens fell into a slightly awkward silence.

Adrien broke it. "I heard you like fashion."

"Yeah, I really do. I'm actually a massive fan of your dad's work."

A shadow passed over Adrien's face at the mention of his father, only for a split second. But Marinette noticed, wondering what exactly what the relationship was between him and his father. It didn't really seem like he cared about his son, judging by Adrien's reaction.

"You are? That's…cool." Adrien had to try hard not to facepalm. _'Cool'_. For real?

"Adrien, are you ok? You look pale."

"Oh. Sorry."

"What are you apologising for? There's no need. You have to stop apologising for things that aren't your fault, okay?" Marinette lay her hands on top of Adrien's sweaty ones on the table, squeezing them reassuringly.

Adrien sighed. "Okay."

"Excuse me, sir. Your food has arrived."

Adrien turned to the waiter. "Yeah, I can see that, can I not? Just put it on the _table_."

The waiter turned red, embarrassed at being humiliated by none other than Adrien Agreste.

"S-Sorry," he stuttered out, scuttering off.

Marinette slapped his hand. " _Adrien Agreste!_ How dare you!"

Adrien just shrugged.

"That was so _disrespectful!_ Go and apologise!"

"Thought you said that I didn't have to apologise all the time." Adrien shot back like a child.

"Yeah, when it's not your fault! This," she gestured to the general direction of the waiter, "is _clearly_ your fault. Apologise."

"It's just what I'm like, Nette. You can't change that."

"Oh yeah?" Marinette retorted, with such anger that Adrien had to look her in the eye. She looked… _really scary_. She kicked him from under the table.

" _Apologise_ ," she repeated, her voice dripping with fury.

Adrien stumbled out of his seat, swiftly making his way to the waiter and apologising before giving a tip. The waiter smiled and accepted the tip hesitantly, seeing as it was a fairly large amount for a tip.

After Adrien took his seat again, Marinette smiled sweetly. "There we go. Doesn't that feel better?"

Adrien scowled. "I hate you. That was humiliating!"

"Yeah, that's the point. You humiliate others, why not _feel_ humiliated?"

Adrien's lips curled into a smile. "Fine. You said it yourself _Marinette Dupain-Cheng._ It's _your_ turn to be humiliated."

Marinette choked on her drink. "Woah there. That's not what I meant! I need you to understand that there's no harm in being nice!"

"By _humiliating_ me in the process!"

"But – "

"Nope. It's my turn, Nette. You asked for it." And with that, Adrien left the bill on the table and ran outside. Marinette ran after him, giggling.

"Adrien Agreste, is _this_ your way of humiliating me?" She caught up and tapped his shoulder, running away.

"You have no idea! That's how you're gonna play, huh?" Adrien chased her around the streets until she ran into a park. Adrien stopped to catch his breath, looking around to see if he could find Marinette. He caught her peeking out from behind a tree. Well then. There's no harm in teasing her a little. He stopped someone walking past.

"Hey, you! Have you seen a girl, blue hair, _really_ short – "

That was the last straw. Marinette came marching out from behind the tree, fuming. "I AM _NOT_ SHORT!" Adrien only smirked and tagged her, and when Marinette realised that she'd been played, she cursed under her breath.

That was how most of their afternoon went, playing tag in a park like 7 year-olds.

Until Adrien was _'it'_ again.

Marinette ran out of the park, into the busy streets. Weaving in and out of people, she made her way to the public flower garden.

Adrien eventually caught up, after cursing at a few people who got in his way. Marinette squealed gleefully and he took a moment to drill this memory into his head. She was _so_ _close_.

Marinette then did the most Marinette thing she could do.

She tripped.

It wasn't even over an object, it was over _thin_ _air_. Since Adrien was so close, he tripped over her, causing them both to roll until Adrien was on top of Marinette.

Adrien flushed red but stayed in place, as payback. Marinette was breathing deeply, whether it was because she was out of breath or just plain embarrassed, Adrien didn't know. She pushed him off, her face reddening even more.

"Well…I guess…I humiliated you then," Adrien whispered in between his breaths. He fell onto his back and lay next to Marinette, who had her eyes closed, panting heavily.

"Adrien," she said, brows furrowed.

"Hm?"

"What do you like about me?"

Adrien whipped his head to the side to face her. Her eyes were still closed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're so cold to everyone else. But to me, you're so…different. I mean, you even swore at _Nino_ when you guys first met. It was nothing like that when we first met. Why? What is it about me?" Her eyes opened, still transfixed to the cloudy sky, which was getting darker by the minute.

Adrien was still staring at her face. The way freckles splattered perfectly across them, the way her eyes could capture your own in a heartbeat. The little lamps in the garden illuminated the edge of her face, forming a halo around her. It wasn't only her looks, but Marinette had the _personality_ of an angel. Adrien said exactly that.

"Marinette, you have the personality of an angel. And, I don't know, there's just that _vibe_ around you. Unlike me, you don't have secrets, you don't have to disguise yourself because of fame. You're not hounded by paparazzi, you're just… _free_. I'm not going to lie, Nette. You're an amazing person. You're not like the others. You like me for _me_. And I appreciate that."

Marinette finally turned her head sideways. "Adrien. I…thank you." She looked him in the eye, and something shifted inside of her. It was as if a dormant part of her brain had come back to like. Her stomach fluttered and she blushed, hoping it was too dark for Adrien to see it.

It was. He didn't see a thing.

She quickly sat up, dusting her clothes.

"We should get going, it's getting late."

Adrien scrambled to his feet and straightened his clothes, too. He held out his arm.

"Shall we?"

Marinette smiled and took it, her heart beating oddly. "We shall."

_'_ _Oh Adrien,'_ she thought. _'What_ _ **are**_ _you hiding from me?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien, honey. What is it? 
> 
> So, sorry for taking my time! I was just planning ahead like what's gonna happen and stuff and I have a brief outline of each chapter. Unless I decide to take away, merge or add chapters, I think there will be about 12 in total.
> 
> I also want to say that I won't post anything else until this is finished. So, yeah. I do have many ideas, though. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> :)


	8. NOT A CHAPTER :(

**Now. Where to start?**

**First of all, I'm sorry. I have no one or nothing to blame but me. Lately, a lot has been going on and this year is going to be my most stressful one yet, with GCSE's happening around May-time and mocks next month.**

**It's now that I announce that, after a lot of thinking, I will go on a hiatus on all my stories (seriously it's not as if I updated anyway lol).**

**It's going to be until the end of June-ish, so yeah. *Awkward nervous laughter* A long time I guess?**

**I really am sorry but I don't want to stress myself out as well as making anyone wait. Just know that I have many MANY ideas for further fictions. I love angst :D**

**So, from me, it's goodbye. A pretty long one, at that.**

**I love y'all. You're all special and amazing! I hope you're excited for any new stuff I manage to conjure up! I know I am :)**

**< 3**


	9. Chapter 8

Marinette screeched. What the heck even is physics?

Useless, that's what.

Smacking her head on the table, she screeched some more. Plagg jumped onto her lap, giving Tikki a look that Marinette could've sworn was a smirk.

"Plagg," she scolded half-heartedly. "Are you being mean to Tikki?"

Plagg scowled. Well, if it could be called a scowl. He _is_ a cat.

"I'm just messing, Plagg. I love you, really."

Plagg rubbed his head on Marinette's belly and nestled into her lap. Marinette petted him, releasing all her stress into the gentle action.

"You know, I should ask Adrien. He's crazy good at physics. I really don't know how he does it."

[Marinette]: send help. like now. physics is annoying and it kills me!

[Adrien]: Ok, ok. I'll be there in 10.

[Marinette]: thank you. i swear i _will_ lose my mind

[Adrien]: Guess I'd better hurry up then :)

Marinette smiled behind the screen, heart feeling fuzzy.

What exactly _was_ that feeling? Where did it come from? Why had she never felt it around anyone before?

* * *

Adrien knocked on Marinette's trapdoor, heart beating a little faster.

Marinette opened it, a large smile pasted onto her face.

"How many times have I told you, silly? You don't have to knock!"

"But what if you're, you know," Adrien turned and cleared his throat. "Getting, I don't know, dressed, or something?"

Marinette giggled, choosing to ignore the blush the blond wore. "Adrien, I have a bathroom to get dressed in. Plus, if I know you're coming over, I'd get dressed beforehand to prevent that sort of thing happening!"

"I mean, if you say so," he laughed, holding his hands up in mock surrender. He was never this shy around other people. Let alone _girls_. It really used to be the least of his selfish concerns.

But…Marinette was _different_. She was entrancing, talented and absolutely beau-

"Adrien?"

Adrien mentally facepalmed. Why does he always do that around her?

"Sorry, my mind was someplace else."

"No need to apologise! Let's just get this stupid homework done."

Marinette grabbed her papers and lay them on the floor. She leaned on her front, resting her chin on her elbows. Adrien sat on the floor next to her, reading over her work.

He was trying so hard not to laugh. Eventually, he guffawed at one answer Marinette had written.

Marinette frowned.

"You seriously think that the definition of electrostatic repulsion is _'when electricity smells so bad it's repulsing'_?"

Marinette huffed. "Well I don't know!"

Adrien was wiping tears from his eyes. "Oh my god. That's amazing. I wanna see what Mendeliev says about that."

"Obviously I wasn't going to give it in like that!"

"I know, you're too…class president-y."

"Am _not_!"

Adrien calmed down a little and grabbed a pencil. "Ok, then. So the answer to the first one is A."

* * *

Marinette had finished her homework, thanks to Adrien, and they went through some topics she didn't fully grasp the concept of.

"I think I should explain this one to you again. You seemed really confused while I explained the first time. That good?"

"Yeah, I really think you should, thanks. I don't get it at all."

As Adrien spoke, Marinette's eyes grew heavy. It got to a point where she couldn't help it, despite her great efforts to keep her eyes open because, well, she doesn't want to offend Adrien. Physics is just too boring, and definitely not her strong suit. Even though Adrien summarised everything and explained it, she just…couldn't. Her eyes slowly drooped closed and her head rolled onto Adrien's shoulder.

Adrien yelped. Marinette had fallen asleep. Not only that, but she'd fallen asleep on _him_. He tried to peel her off, but she was glued to him. Eventually, he picked her up and carefully climbed her ladder, using one hand which, for the record, is _way_ more difficult than it sounds. Placing her gently on her bed, he put the covers over her and turned to leave.

He stopped halfway, turning back. Leaning closer to the bed, Adrien closed his eyes, wanting to kiss her forehead before he left. He was close enough to feel her breathing, ever so delicate and peaceful. Before his lips could make an impact, she turned the other way, sighing in her sleep.

Adrien shook himself. What was he thinking? He can't indulge in his own feelings without considering Marinette's first!

' _She's not them,'_ he told himself. _'She's special. Don't hurt her, Agreste.'_

Turning around again, he decided to leave. Once he did, he lost his footing and tripped over, landing on his rear with a massive thud. Marinette stirred, rubbing her eyes before jolting up.

"Yeah, I'm up! Physics, right?" Her voice was squeaky and high-pitched.

Adrien exploded with laughter. "What?"

Marinette smiled sheepishly in return. "D-Did I fall asleep?"

_Stutter_? What is she, _embarrassed_?

_Marinette, pull yourself together, you've been friends for a while now. It's not like he hasn't seen you stumble or fall! Or stutter!_

Adrien nodded, still smiling. "I guess that means I should get going. Sorry for boring you."

The bluenette bit her lip, clearly hesitating and wanting to say something. Eventually, she spoke.

"Can you- I mean, well…stay? Please? Just…a little longer?" Marinette fumbled with the corners of her duvet, staring at it. She eventually looked him in the eye, pleading.

Adrien scratched his neck, heat rising up in his cheeks. "Are you sure?" How could he even say no to that _face_?

"Mhm." Marinette finally looked up, smiling.

He gave in and sighed, climbing in with her. She snuggled into him, her breathing deep and content. Adrien's mind blew up.

Marinette was snuggling into his side.

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ was snuggling with _him_ , Adrien Agreste. In the most platonic way, of course. In a way that allowed them both to be comfortable with each other.

_Platonic_.

In the most _platonic_ way.

And they say words don't hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> I'M BACK Y'ALL OH MY!
> 
> First of all, if you're still interested, thank you so so much for waiting! I hope you enjoy the rest of this story. (im gonna be honest and pull up with the truth. i have not finished writing this but i have planned it out so at least im going somewhere amirte)
> 
> Second, I will say that i haven't really been active in the fandom, so I've kinda lost inspo but i have so many ideas that I'll still continue with, just for you. yes, you. bam, feel special. pow pow, take ma love.
> 
> Third, please, for the love of god stay safe and stay indoors, wash your hands frequently, all that crap you've heard about 500 times but its because i care y'all! Love you!
> 
> :3


	10. Chapter 9

Adrien smiled on his way to school. Yesterday had been so _fun_ , minus the part where he got home and got reprimanded by his father for staying out too late, at a _girl’s_ house no less. But, since when did _he_ care about what his father wants and doesn’t want? He’s _16,_ for crying out loud. And since when did _girls_ matter to his father? He’d never complained when it was a model. Maybe it’s just because he thinks Marinette is an ordinary girl who would ruin Adrien’s reputation.

Adrien frowned. He was _definitely_ going to have to bring that up.

He got to school twenty minutes late. Huffing, he barged into class, glaring at Madame Mendeliev.

Madame Mendeliev glared back.

“Agreste. You’re late. _Again_.”

Adrien smirked. “Yes, I am fully aware of that, Madame. I was running a little late because of…things.”

Madame Mendeliev didn’t look half convinced.

“Well. You can see me at lunch, then! These ‘things’ clearly need to be discussed.”

Adrien shrugged and took his place next to Nino, who leaned over to whisper in his friend’s ear. “Dude. Why _were_ you so late?”

Adrien cleared his throat. “Well,” he whispered back. “I had an argument with my father last night and this morning.”

Nino nodded, smiling sympathetically. Patting his shoulder, he turned his focus back to the teacher to listen to the rest of the lesson. Adrien, however, just zoned out. After all, he understood everything and anything that screamed physics. Call him a nerd, but physics was one of the more _enjoyable_ subjects.

His mind wandered back to yesterday. Tom had to eventually come upstairs to wake them both up because they had both been knocked out. When both of them had gotten downstairs, it had been a bit of an awkward conversation about why Adrien had fallen asleep with her, but Marinette’s parents, ever so understanding, laughed it off. They trusted them enough not to go and do something they’d later regret. It was almost an unknown feeling to Adrien.

_Trust_.

How odd.

Sabine had insisted that Adrien stay for dinner, since it was getting rather late anyway. And, honestly? It was the best night of his life. He’d never felt so at _home_ before, not even at the mansion. The air was so warm and the people living in it were so _lovable_.

What would it feel like to live in a household full of warmth and love, instead of ice and emptiness? What would it feel like to have people that actually love you, for _you_? Not for you face, your money, your status. For just being yourself, not caring about the flaws, focusing on the good and building on that.

Adrien sighed rather loudly, attracting a bit of attention towards himself. Shrugging it off, he lay his head on his table, only for it to shoot up again.

Nathalie had told him he had a fencing competition today. As in, a proper _competition_.

_Today_.

Shoot! He had completely forgotten!

Calming down a little, an idea started to form in his head. Smirking to himself, Adrien wrote something on a piece of paper and tossed it backwards to Marinette discreetly. The bluenette, having surprisingly quick reflexes, caught it with ease, frowning.

* * *

Once class ended, Marinette flicked Adrien’s head.

“Ow!” The blond rubbed the back of his head. “How’d you reach the top of my head?”

Once the words came out, Adrien immediately regretted it. In an instant, Mariette was on his back, whacking his head. He pushed her off, laughing.

“ _Never_ make fun of my height. I’m not _that_ short! Plus, you should’ve been paying attention in class.”

Adrien chuckled. “Okay then. So, what about the tournament, you coming?”

Marinette smiled widely. “Yeah! Of course!” 

The blond could only grin.

* * *

Adrien had his gear on, sabre in hand. He sat on the bench, waiting for the other teams to finish. Fencing competitions were always pretty easy. The opponents weren’t as challenging as they should be, unless he’s facing Kagami. That’s when it becomes a fair match. Still, having Marinette there meant that he had an extra boost pushing him forward.

Speaking of which, Adrien scanned the crowded benches to see a blue head of hair. Alarmed when he didn’t see one, he began to panic slightly. Did she forget? Nino _did_ mention that Marinette can be a bit forgetful. But that’s practically impossible, seeing as he only told her today.

Adrien’s panic rose with every minute that passed by. What if she lied? Like everyone else had done to him. His whole life was full of lies and the people in it were the main source. Ever since he had moved schools, it had been like an almost fresh start, where he tried to bother. But only for _Marinette’s_ sake. Otherwise, he would’ve acted the same as before. She really helps him, she’s there for him and she cares about him. Of course, there was always Nino, who had his back, but even Nino could get a bit dubious whenever Adrien plans on doing something. Especially when he’s around Marinette. Which makes sense, to be fair, since him and Marinette have known each other for such a long time they’re practically siblings and Adrien was known for his dating life. But Marinette talks him out of stupid things. Tells him what’s wrong and what’s right. Because she _cares_. Or does she? Is she acting nice to try and lure him in, only to break his heart later on? He’s certainly crushed on some of the models he’s dated, to later find out they’re cheating on him, or something. It didn’t hurt much, but he was only human. You get used to it after a while anyway. When it’s anticipated, he learned, it tends to hurt a little less.

What if Marinette _wasn’t_ genuine? What if she was mocking him at this very moment? Her family was so amazing, it can’t be possible to think of Marinette ever having bad intentions. He doesn’t know what he’d do if Marinette wasn’t who he thought she was.  

Someone shook his shoulder slightly.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Adrien looked up. Amber eyes peered into his.

“Oh, hey Kagami. I’m fine, just thinking.” Kagami was his fencing partner. They’d had a bit of a fling before, but it didn’t really mean anything. They weren’t affected in any way by it.

“You seemed to be in deep thought. Want to talk?”

“Nah. I think it was just…Have you happened to see another girl with blue hair in pigtails?”

Kagami snorted. “Another girlfriend, I see.”

Adrien blushed, whacking Kagami’s arm lightly. “Hey! She is _not_ my girlfriend! Can I not have a friend that’s a girl?” He pouted, turning away like an adamant child.

Kagami laughed. “Fine. Yeah, I see your friend. She’s just come. I see that she’s a very…supportive one too.” She smiled as she spoke.

Adrien looked among the crowds and sure enough, there was Marinette, holding up a large piece of paper. A handmade poster.

So, the reason she took a while to come was because she was finishing a poster for him.

Adrien’s insides warmed up and he regained his confidence. Standing straight, he wandered out, waved at Marinette, and the tournament started.

* * *

Once the tournament had finished, it was rather late. Well, it was considered late for a school day. Adrien went to see Marinette after he got dressed into his street clothes, and they walked to the bakery together.

“Thanks for coming, by the way. It really meant a lot to me.”

Marinette playfully punched his arm. “For the last time, it’s okay. It’s what friends do, after all.”

Adrien flinched a little inside at the mention of ‘friend’. “Yeah. I just appreciate it, you know? My father or Nathalie have never attended any competition I’ve been in and my previous girlfriends really didn’t care. They just pretended to for tabloid attention.” He kicked himself in the face.

_‘You’re trying to make her fall for you! Stop bringing up those imbeciles!’_

Marinette’s face grew dark. “They did what?”

Adrien shrugged. “It’s reality, I guess.”

They had both reached the bakery, and Marinette was about to step inside but she stopped.

“Adrien?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you wanna come in? I know my parents would be delighted to see you and you look worn out. It’ll give you a chance to relax. You did well today, you deserve a bit of a break.”

Adrien half-smiled. “I would love to.”

He thanked his lucky stars. What did he _ever_ do to come across such an amazing person?

* * *

That night, Marinette tossed in bed. Adrien had come over for dinner, and once again, they’d had quite a bit of fun. They played a few board games with Sabine and Tom and a _lot_ of Ultimate Mecha Strike. Marinette had laughed when she found out that the blond played UMS throughout his childhood. They had become great friends over the past months, and she wouldn’t change it for anything.

So if they were _friends_ , why is it that when she looked at his determined face or his innocent pout, her heart fluttered? Why is it that her cheeks flushed, even if it was just a little? 

Adamant to get an answer, Marinette grabbed her phone. It was around 3 in the morning, but she knew Alya would be awake.

**Marinette:** hey, you awake?

**Alya:** of course, girl! what troubles you at this time of night, hun?

**Marinette:** i just wanted to ask a question. what does it mean if you feel flustered around someone?

**Alya:** girl, you be catching the feels! so, who is it? hmmmmm? ŏ-ŏ

**Marinette:** i kinda don’t wanna say, you’ll be mad :( and i really cannot like him, theres no way!

**Alya:** hun, i may have a bit of say in your love life, but i’m not controlling you!

**Marinette:** thanks, Alya. you see, its Adrien. i _think_ i like him.

**Alya:** …

**Alya:** right. that can be a _little_ problematic, but nothing we can’t handle, right hun? i mean, he has history, mari. just tread carefully, you’ll be fine

Marinette let out a frustrated sigh, tapping on her phone screen.

**Marinette:** see, i knew you’d be like this, Alya.

**Alya:** girl, i’m tryna help, what? i just wanna look out for you, you know how that guy is with girls!

The bluenette had tears in her eyes. Why was Adrien so badly judged?

**Marinette:** forget it, ok. night.

She threw her phone across her bed, burying her face into her pillow. If others couldn’t even accept _Adrien_ , how were they going to accept her crush on him? Alya, her own _best friend_ , cannot accept him. Why is Alya treating her feelings like it’s some sort of disease she wants her to be rid of? What has Adrien ever done wrong to _her_? To anyone here? He's changed. She can tell! She has hope, she has belief in him!

Gasping, Marinette had an idea. She picked up her phone again.

**Marinette:** hey, Nino, you awake?

**Nino:** Yeah, dudette! You really think I sleep?

**Marinette:** haha, lol. i just wanna ask a question. Alya was no help at all

**Nino:** Oh? Now I wanna know!

**Marinette:** i think i like Adrien, Nino.

**Nino:** oh! That’s ok! He has a bit of history, but I think it’s because of the lack of parental love tbh, so don’t worry about that. He’s starting to improve his behaviour and attitude after hanging around you, you know :)

**Marinette** : Nino! thank you so much, honestly. at least you don’t judge me!

**Nino:** No problem, Mari. I want what's best for you. Adrien's my best bud and you're my sister, after all. 

**Marinette:** thanks, Nino. 

Marinette smiled. Just a little. Maybe things would be okay between them. She just…wouldn’t tell him. Even if she _did_ like him, she wouldn’t want to ruin what they already have. What if he doesn’t like her back? She’d be devastated and embarrassed.

_‘Oh forget it,’_ she thought _. ‘I’ll sleep on it.’_

Mind still a bit frazzled, Marinette went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmmm...how's that? i think my writing skills have definitely...what's the word...yeah it's not the best. my writing hasn't improved in my opinion. 
> 
> but! another chapter it is. 
> 
> stay safe out there y'all 
> 
> <3


End file.
